Lena
by KeeperOfTheBloodMoon
Summary: Eve had a twin sister, but neither she or Selene knew until twelve years later. takes place after underworld awakening
1. The Birth

Dr. Lane checked his watch, 11:49 _Good_, he thought as he pushed open the stainless steel double doors, a believed hybrid and a mysterious woman were retrived from the pier and currently strapped down at Antigen "Are you sure this is the one?" he pointed to Michael Corvin.

"Yes sir" answered a scientist "the first ever hybrid to exist".

"Its name is subject 0, put it in a cyrogenic sleep"

"Yes sir"

Lane walked over to the woman in black leather "What of this one"?

"Vampire sir, probably the mate of subject 0"

Lane turned to the scientist "What makes you say that"

"Look at the results of her blood sample" he handed over the results.

Lane scanned the papers until he found the reason "Her name is subject 1, and it is two weeks pregnant"

"What shall we do with subject 1 sir?"

"Hook it to three machines, one to keep her asleep, one to measure her heartbeat and keep her breathing normal, and one to feed her blood. The child must be born alive" and he left.

**8 months and 2 weeks later**

Sreaming but still sedated, subject 1 went into labor. _Remarkable_ Dr. Lane thought, it is sedated but it can still feel the pain of childbirth. "Be alert, if it can still feel pain when sedated it could escape and kill us all". Subject 1 screamed and hissed and stuggled until the child came out. "Lida!" Lida, a human scientist came and took the child into her arms.

"It's a girl" Lida said cradeling the child in her arms. The child opened her eyes for the first time, they were pitch black with an icy blue ring, she was beautiful._ Just like her mother _Lane thought. Then another piercing shriek came from the subject, only this time it had actually awoken. Its eyes were a terrifying icy blue and Its fangs appeared, it was screaming and hissing a confused doctor tried to subdue It but he was knocked unconscious.

"What is going on?!" Lane demanded

"Sir I don't know, I've never seen anything like this!" another doctor said trying to figure out what was making the lights on the machine blink on and off.

Lane grabbed a mask and used his lycan strenght to put the mask on the subject. It continued to thrash and scream but eventually fell asleep from the gas. Lane sighed with relief, wondering what had happened. He got his answer when he heard crying from the other end. Another human doctor picked up a child, subject 1 gave birth to twins

"Dr. Lane are you alright?" asked Lida still holding the firstborn

"I'm fine, take the children to a safer place and find out what you can about them"

"Yes sir" Lida and the doctor hurried out of the room.

"And you four" He barked at the others that were helping the unconscious doctor to his feet. "prepare the cryochamber for subject 1, Now!"

30 minitutes later, after subject 1 was secured in her cyrochamber Lane entered the room where the twins were being studied. The firstborn with the blue hybrid eyes was sleeping soundly, while the second born was wide awake, and for the first time Lane saw its eyes, they also were pitch black hybrid eyes but with a silver ring instead of blue. "What have you found out about them?" he asked Lida

" They're both female, but they are fraternal" Lida walked to the one with blue eyes "This one is a vampire dominant hybrid, she is fast, strong, but much more agile then her sister, I studied her DNA and I theorized that she might be able to survive on human food, but still will need blood to heal severe wounds."She walked to the one with silver/gray eyes " When studying the DNA of this one I found something strange, her genetic structure is perfectly balanced between vampire and lycan, she is faster and stronger then her twin and she doesn't need blood or anything to heal. It's as if she can heal herself by thought, however in times of extreme motional stress she can lose control of herself and kill everyone in her path and as she grows older, she grows stronger".

Lane shivered at the thought of anyone that powerful and uncontrollable he came to a decision "Then she is too dangerous to be kept alive"

"What are you saying?" Lida cautiously asked

"We leave the child to die"

"What! Sir you can't do that"

" I have to, if it is really as powerful as you say then it can kill us all, I will not take that risk." Lane picked up the child and put her in a basket.

"But how will you kill her? she like all other hybrids are impervious to silver and ultraviolet light, not to mention her ability to heal herself."

"It may not need blood to heal, but it still needs blood to live, I will leave it in the woods to die. Take the firstborn to its room, its name is subject 2, that is all" Lane left Lida wimpering at the thought that a newborn would die.

**1 hour later**

Lane set the child in the bushes when he thought that he was far enough in the woods where nobody could find the child. He started walking away, as soon as he was five paces away the child started crying, as though it knew it was being left to die."I'm sorry little one" he still had his back to it "but you are to dangerous to be kept alive, nothing personel." and that being said he left.

**1 hour later**

A young vampire couple walking through the woods in an effort to remain hidden from the humans heard the cries of the child

"Vincent do you hear that?"

"I do, Virginia it sounds like an infant"

"Lets go" Virginia ran twords the noise

"Virginia wait!" and Vincent ran after his wife, he found her kneeling next to a bush "don't run off like that again there could have been humans out here and..."

"Hush Vincent, look." there in the bush was a baby girl, she had stopped crying and her silver eyes had lost the blackness.

" She's one of us, look at her eyes" said Virginia

"She must have lost her family in the purge, what do we do with her?" Vincent asked

"Can't we raise her, I won't live with the guilt if we leave this child to die."Virginia pleaded

"You're right, she needs someone to look up to, someone to take care of her, and she needs a name." he decided

" I like Lena."

"Lena"Vincent agreed"you will be special one day.

Little did they know that she already was special.


	2. The Vision

**12 years later**

_Faster, I must get back before they notice I'm gone! _my speed enhanced, fueled by adreneline and my fear of my parents noticing I snuck out, again. There up ahead was an entrance to my underground coven, I reached it, opened the four-inch wooden door, closed it locked it and ran through the halls, dodging every single vampire in my way with ease. I reached my room, flung open my door and closed it, realizing too late that my parents were there waiting for me, stern faces, arms crossed. _Uh oh _I thought, maybe were here for another reason, maybe there was something they had to tell me. _Keep your cool, they might not know, _"Hi mom, Hi dad, what are you two doing here? I thought you would be..."

"Lena" my mother interrupted "don't try to avoid the subject, we know that you snuck out again"

_Oh great. _"yeah, I snuck out again," I said trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why, you know how dangerous it is out there, with the humans trying to exterminate us, and there are rumors that some lycans may have survived the purge." my father paused to let his words sink in.

"Yet you continue to sneak out at night despite that knowledge for no apparent reason, look at the time," I did, it read 5:59 am "In a few minutes the sun would have risen and you would be burned alive, don't you understand, you are safe here, and noware else."my mother finished.

"You mean trapped" I corrected bitterly.

"What?" they said together

"I may be safe here, but I'm more trapped than safe, I want to roam the night freely instead of being trapped in this hole forever"I spat the word hole out. They were shocked at my resentment, I stormed out of the room, my parents at my heels urging me to out of nowhere BAM! I saw something that took place somewhere else. Somehow I knew that I was seeing this through another persons eyes, the person had long raven hair in her face, when she brushed it away I saw that she was being attacked by a Lycan. she leaped into the air and tackled the lycan and clawed at his face until it grabed her and threw her back, while in the air she flipped and landed on her feet._Dang, this girl is agile _I couldn't help but think, than she heard gunfire and the lycan fell to the ground, behind the lycan was a woman holding a gun that was smoking. the woman was dressed in a leather catsuit with short raven hair and icy blue eyes which meant she was a vampire "Eve lets go" I heard her say before the vision ended and I saw the halls of my coven again, along with the worried faces of my parents. Just then, a frightened vampire appeared "Vincent,Virginia, lycans are starting to invade our coven!

**Sorry for the clifhanger here I'm evil like that, I'll try to publish chapter 3 tomarrow, but I can't make any promises:) bye!**


	3. The attack

**sorry it took me this long to publish, I had planned activities that I forgot about, and then I had to go for a very long time without internet week. Hope you enjoy! p.s. my WordPad doesn't have spell correct, sorry:(**

After Kyle, the vampire that told my parents about the Lycan attack, my parents rushed me through the halls filled with other members of my coven either panicking or preparing for battle, they ushured me in to the safe room for the children of my coven. Any vampire age 14 and up had to participate in battle, while the rest of us were forced to cower here, sitting around doing nothing while the battle raged outside our door, I hated that.

"Stay here Lena until this is over, it will be all right" my father said as he lightly pushed me in.

"Don't worry Lena it will be over soon" my mother grabbed the handel to close the door.

"No wait." I said desparatly, they stopped,"Take me with you, please I can fight!"

"No" my mother said sternly,"Lena you are too young to fight, and you don't have enough experience, when this is over we can talk about how you knew the lycans were coming." then she slamed the door and locked it.

I pouted and walked to the nearest corner, the other vampire children were just sitting there, playing cards or infuriated me that they could just sit there and do nothing while our parents were fighting to their deaths. What also angered me is that my parents refused to let me fight, I had proven in our training sessions that I was the fastes and strongest of ALL of the other trainees, even more then some of the coven guards. Yet they still turn me away everytime I ask to fight, well I'm done with forced cowerdice. I remember having a hairpin in my pocket, maybe I could use it to pick the lock. I took it out and jammed it into the keyhole until _click _the door opened, I looked behind me to see if anyone noticed my escape, no one did, they were to busy with themselves to notice anyone else. I closed the door and locked again, with the pin safely in my pocket I made my way through the hallways, not a single being in sight, my hair stood on end and I turned and saw a lycan. Without warning, (not like a lycan would give a warning) His right arm came up and back-handed me so hard across the chest that I went flying across the room, hit the wall and lost my breath. The lycan growled, then roared, ending it with charging.

**Clifhanger I know, evil I know but I couldn't help it, the next chapter will have more action in it, I'll try to get a new chapter published every weekend now that school has started. BYE:)**


End file.
